kedyafandomcom-20200215-history
Airwalker Dante
Airwalker Dante was born in the southern city of Kural after the death of Airwalker Méphistò and is succeeded by Airwalker Vaike. Airwalker Dante lived an extraordinary life. From early adulthood, he fights with the Southern Raiders and eventually is crowned Emperor. He is the first Airwalker to also be Emperor. The only other Airwalker to also be Emperor of Rybak is Airwalker Voltaire, who is born several generations later. Until Dante, Airwalkers never got involved in the political hierarchy. They either represented their home nation, were military leaders, or fought for an independent organization. Dante gave the system a chance and fixed all of the issues he saw with it. Dante changed the Empire for the better, keeping us out of war and poverty until the fall of the Empire under Emperor Flint. The final 250 or so years of the Empire were quiet. It was a safe place to be, and the people have Dante to thank for that. Childhood Dante was born in Kural during another Anti-Airwalker Era. The Emperor had killed Airwalker Méphistò, and sent armies to every city to find and capture the next Airwalker. The Emperor had a lot of respect for the Airwalker, however, he felt that it threatened his government. Nobody was allowed to leave their cities, everyone stayed at home while army men marched the roads of the Empire. Dante's Journal begins with him stating that he is a Southern Raider, and that pro-Airwalker rebel groups all over the Empire were fighting the army men who made it impossible to travel freely. These rebel groups include the Southern Raiders and the Eastern Enforcement. Despite the fact that one had to be of a certain age to join the Southern Raiders, Dante was let in early due to circumstance. He was admitted into the service at a very young age. Aside from his involvement in this mini-revolution, we know nothing else of his childhood. From Childhood, Dante was a very quiet and very serious man. He was not a very openly affectionate person. The Southern Raiders Sixteen years had gone by since the death of Airwalker Méphistò, so the Emperor held back his troops to allow the Wise Men to seek out the next Airwalker. This has given civilians (especially the rebel groups) room to leave their cities. This included the Southern Raiders. Dante's division went to the Temple of Worship to make sure they hear news of the Airwalker before the Emperor. Their goal was to keep the next Airwalker safe. Halfway though their journey, a few members of Dante's Division (Including Dante) were sent back to Kural to celebrate the official annexation of Kural into the Nation of Sergio. Upon merging the official name of the nation became Manifesto. Kural was given a flag and the governments of the two cities were merged. This was supposed to happen during Benedict's lifetime, however, there were a lot of issues with the actual process. Edward visited the nation during his life but decided it was not his place to interfere. The annexation was held off for over 100 years. Upon completing the construction of the Flag, Dante alone began walking to the Temple of Worship. He had a lot of respect for this building. In his journal, he writes "I made it: one of the oldest high rises in Rybak. The Fibonacci Temple of Worship." Dante then writes that he hears from the Wise Men that the next Airwalker lives in Manifesto. The insight they get from Lord Koloktos is never clear, so they have to wait for more direct insight. Manifesto only has two cities though, so they hope to find the answer soon. Just as the answer was seeming more and more clear, Dante was sent to the City of Albatross to guard the Capital Building, making sure that the Emperor gives no orders or even hears the news. Dante writes that he was hiding in a tree behind the building. While guarding the building, the Wise Men are heading to Manifesto to find the Airwalker. Their first night there, Dante and the Raiders take a break at the pub in the city where they hear that the Wise Men could not find the Airwalker in Kural, and are now headed to Sergio. The next night, they hear that the Airwalker is not in Sergio either. The only explanation for this is that the Airwalker must be a member of the Southern Raiders, the only citizens of Manifesto who were out of the country. The Wise Men, however, are not allowed in the City of Albatross, so the Southern Raiders decide to head to Lake Royal to be checked by the Wise Men. It was at Lake Royal that Dante discovered that he was the Airwalker. Airwalker Dante of Kural Dante is immediately being send to the Airwalker City of Amòn to register, but he also has a very specific goal in mind. He wants to kill the Emperor. His plan is quick and successful. He send a small militia to hide within the building one night. The Emperor is going to the Theater to watch a play on Airwalker Fibushido, so Dante spends the night in the theater waiting for the play to begin. During the play, Dante's men take over the Capital building while Dante walks right into the building and shouts that he is the Airwalker, and shoots him in the chest. Dante, already supported by the empire, becomes Emperor. Emperor Dante Dante immediately begins working on making the Empire a nicer place for his people. The first thing he does is add onto the Church of Koloktos. He spends the rest of his time going around the Empire and fixing any problems the people may be having. He makes a lot of the empire very beautiful and restored. Another important contribution by Dante is the Albatross Cemetery. Families living in the City of Albatross who want their loved ones buried within the city were finally able to after Dane built this cemetery. He builds it outside of the city. He becomes the first person to break the wall of Albatross since the construction of Sunset Avenue. Before growing very old, Dante stresses the importance of recording information. He asks the future Airwalkers to take more photographs of their accomplishments. The only Airwalker to really put this into effect was Airwalker Voltaire. Also on the 50th anniversary of Airwalker Méphistò's death, Dante sends an orchestra to Atlanta to play Méphistò's Lullaby to pay their respects. Dante's Final Days Dante grew to be a more jolly and affectionate person. Towards the end of his life, he moves out of the Capital Building and builds himself a small home on the peak of Koloktos' Finale. No one really knows for sure why he did this, but the most plausible of reasons is that he was afraid of Méphistò's Blackout, the prediction that Albatross would lose all of its lights in a raid. He wanted his eye on the city. This is only a theory, though. He would refer to his city as "My Sweet Albatross." Dante ultimately dies by jumping off of the mountain, claiming that his time is up. He signs his journal twice, once as Airwalker Dante, and once as Emperor Dante. Dante saved Rybak from what could have been a total revolution. He is without a doubt one of the most influential Airwalkers to ever live. His final words in his journal are: "I hope the next Airwalker will be a legend." By saying this, he is implying that he did not see himself as a legend. He was, though. His contributions to history are one of the most indispensable. After finishing his journal, he ended his life and Airwalker Vaike was born.